


The Hunter's Moon

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Blood Drinking, Changelings, Demons, Demonstuck, Ei, Grimms - Freeform, Hell, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Sacrifice, Weapons, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are on the brink of extinction, the last Alpha falling  Marks end of their species.</p><p>The war between demons<br/>and humans is fiercer then ever...</p><p>But What happens when the son of a famous hunter unknowingly meets  underworld's last hope...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for years..  
> Might take forever finish....welp time to start on the mac :"D

===>>> Be the man with the Big Guns

 

Guns?! who ever gave anyone the impression you use guns?!

Your name is Johnathan Hale Egbert and frankly you are scared shitless....

You are currently being cornered by a alarmmgly High Ranking Demon, and are being pressed up against a decaying wall behind a shady ally.

The dust, and mold fly up and around your head in thick cloud as the demon shoves you back again,  
successfully smashing the back of your skull into the deceyiing brick and flooding your vision with stars and yellow salamanders.

You feel beast's Claws digging into your arms, piercing through your leather jacket and slicing through to your soft flesh beneath.

You Grit your teeth, biteing back a sob.. You hate feeling helpless, how could you be so un prepaired?! 

"Stupid!" 

"Stupid!"

"Stupid!" you scream at no one in particular...

it's teeth snap inches from your neck,if not for the talismin around it. the beast would have ripped your throat out surly by now.

 

your eyes chance a glance at your crossbow sprawled at the mouth of the ally "if only i could reach it!"  
your brain screams desperately, but you dont think Big Loud and stinky is planning on letting you go anytime soon.

 

You wonder how you first got into this mess... What were you thinking?!

well you were trying to save an innocent life that's what!, even so, you didn't expect to encounter such a strong beast here. in the bowls of the city...

 

usually demons of these ranks lurk around Mines, and tunnels where many have suffered and perished wrongfully...they also lurk round ruins , as well as the nests of powerful demons.  
But non of the listed above are even remotely in this town! "NOT IN MIDDLE OF FUCKING WASHINGTON !"

You scramble your brain for a plan and your wandering eyes lock onto a rusted metal pipe stabilizing a long abandoned deck of some sort...

"Think john think DAMMIT!"

It dosnt look too sturdy... what if you could just- You Shove your right leg into the poll hard enough to hear it emit a loud snap!

Sadly it doesn't collapse like you anticipated, and before you can lift you leg to kick again your draggged upward by your shirt as the demon rears up on it's hind legs

you cringe and wait for it to bring it's claws down across your face...To your surprise it doesn't come...

A low buzzing noise seems to have drawn it's attention away from you..it's a cell phone's ringtone!. - the song it sounds rather familer...But in these dire circumstances you can't quite peg where you've heard it before.

The beast Shakes it's head violently and snorts,you really can blame it... the sound the cell is emmiting sounds Absolutly horrable!) a weird mix of repetitive rap, and whiney pop music. "Yuck"

You notice the small red smart phone danceing around in the dirt, the cracked screen dimly glowing  
as it vibrates with each ring.

You also notice something else...The demon has gone still...watching the phone.  
in a somewhat mezmerized state.

That's when your body kicks into overdrive -you need to act fast to take advantage of the situation, and tip the scale back into your favor!

quick as lightning you stomp your foot down at the heel, thus activating the mechanism hidden within the thick sole of your belted steel toe boots.

The sharp blade makes little to no noise as it springs from the hidden slots in the side of your boot.

faster then the blink of an eye you heave your lower body upward, feeling your stomach muscles bunch to accommodate the added weight with ease.

You silently thank the heavens for a having training coach like equius, the man dragged you to the gym to bench press almost six days out of the week!, claiming strength would be an essential advantage when fending off against magic immune demons.

And while back then you dismissed this claim to be a little overzealous do to his addiction to muscular empowerment, as you raise up on your two rune covered hands, you make a oath to never disregard or underestimate his training again. 

The creature's head whips around only meet the heel of your bladed boot as you start spinning on your hands.

" Too late asshole!"

Just as fast as the first the second boot follows suit, slashing the the demon's face in it's wake.

The demon roars as green blood spays from the gaping wounds on its face, enraged it rushes forward towards your exposed chest its mouth stretched wide.

"Big mistake" you bite out through gritted teeth-

Abruptly you stop your spinning and let your legs drop, swinging an arm out from under you to prevent your body from tripping and falling flat on your face.

As your legs swing out in front of you, quickly you drop, bracing an elbow against the ground and planting a knee under your chest, kicking out your free leg with all the strength you have.

Your shoe meets the demon halfway, slicing through the arterial vain in the side of the beast neck and jamming against its jaw bone with a sicking "clink "!.

The demon screeches in pain, it's claws scrabbling at it neck trying to dislodge the blessed silver blade.

There's a horrifying moment when your pulled from the ground as the demon stands to its full height 

Your shoe still being connected to the blessed blade -which can only be removed by a hunter, if it decides to fall back down  
Your going to get crushed!  
Quickly you fiddling with your shoe strings "should have gotten straps damn it!"

To your surprise the shoe string come loose faster then you expected, losening your shoe and inadvertently dropping you to the ground.

You hit the ground with a loud "twack" but recover fast!, rolling to the side you just narrowly escape the demons front legs  
As it lumbers down in a tantrum,  
Still preoccupied by the blade in its jaw.

Quickly you dash to the front of the alley where your bow was discarded.

The intricate runes engraved in your hands start to glow as you pick up the Divine weapon, feeling its power cut through the demonic aura that lead you to this place to begin with...

The creature turns to face you as you lift and aim the crossbow, agitated by the light aura the demon charges only to meet the jagged end of your Hermie's spear as you fingers pull tight...

The spear slices through the demon like a knife through butter, piercing though and it's skull between it's eyes and tearing through its body with ease .

You stand your ground and watch as the beast falls before you, crossbow poised to shoot again if it survived the first round...

But watching as the flesh begins to peel from its body in wreaths of smoke, you know the shows over. 

Your eyes dart around the ally worriedly, sensing the strong demonic aura slowly dissolve into nothing.

Something doesn't seem right...

The aura was much stronger then that demon you just brought down...even if it was a high level beast...

"Mmmrow" you start only to realize its the mew of a cat,

"tsk tsk come out kitty" 

you whisper quietly trying to coax it out of where ever its hiding.

your eyes scan the alley taking in your surroundings for the first time.

Its a mess the contents of torn trash bags are scattered everywhere, the old buildings are decaying and have long been condemned...

"what idiot would be wondering around here in the middle of the night..?"

"Mrrow " you follow the sound down to some crushed boxes lining the right lower side of the alleyway

There you find a black ball of fluff crouched down among the Boxes.

 

Smiling you crouch down and cautiously reach out a hand , You always been fond of animals not only for their extreme cuteness but also the pure energy they carry within them

"Hey little guy, what you doing you doing down th-

Something red catches your eye and your smile falters..

You scoot forward to get a better look at the feline  
Upon further examination of the  
Animal reveals a ghastly red trail of matted fur surrounding its Throat and leading down to its chest fur.

Panicked you reach forward only to flinch back with a yelp as the cat's paw lashes out, sharp claws catching the flesh on your left hand.

The cat jumps up raising its spine, now John could see how unsteady the little beast was on its feet swaying back and forth trying to stay upright on its four legs.

Its ears flatten to its slender head, black lips peeling back to reveal tiny needle like teeth as it begins issuing a formidable hiss, your breath catches when you catch sign of its bright candy apple red eyes.

You've never seen eyes like this on an animal let alone a cat, only Grimms Carry this trait...

Blood stained fur sticks to its pelt, darkening into a rusty maroon color as it dries at the tips of its fluffy black chest fur.

You go to reach forward again but the cat whirls around, darting for the deeper end of the passage and vanishing into the shadowy depths of the ally.

Raising to your feet you let loose a miffed sigh, your worried about tonight...

Not just the demon you just bought down, but the presence of a grimm, the onslaught of rouge demons escaping into the upper realm...

It just rubs you wrong, you feel like something dark is brewing,  
Whatever it is its going to be ugly...dark and ugly...like a burnt browny forgotten in your dad's oven...(holy shit that's nasty) 

A groan snaps you out of your dark thoughts.

"Oh shit" you totally forgot about the bystander you came here to rescue!

With all this weird shit going on it hard to keep your head on straight!, quickly you run over to where you previously had seen the damaged smart phone on the asphalt.

It doesn't take you long to locate its owner, sprawled against the grimy wet floor of the ally.

It was a male, he looked about in his mid twenties, white blonde hair damp from the moisture of the gutter, his black and red hoodie was torn and tattered ,covered in dirt and grime, it looked like he was pit through a meat slicer!

Cuts and scraps covered his face, there was a crack on the wall beyond his sprawled figure,  
You immediately deduce that he most have thrown into it.

Tentatively you Roll him over, making sure to avoid the rips in his destroyed hoodie, (There might be cuts beneath them) your not sure the extent of the damage this person has endured, but your not one for taking chances.

You pull out your PDA and shoot a text to Jade, alerting her of the situation, confirming the disposal of the demon, and informing her of the possibly wounded wounded victim.

"Karkat...?" The deep shaky voice, makes you snap your eyes from your PDA and to the face of the somewhat conscious man.

His eyes were open, staring blearily up at you through unfocused eyes, questioningly.

Your shock to find, he have albinism as you find your self almost entranced by vivid blood red irises, encircled by long blonde almost white lashes.

You stare down at him dumbly mouth forgetting to move, sadly as soon as you remember how to speak, his eyes begin to flutter before his eyes close again, and don't open again.

Quickly You lean down and check his pulse, only to find its faint barely there,he's also deathly cold, you lean him upright and wrap your jacket around him and wait for help.

You feel like something's watching you, something malicious, waiting for you to take a step wrong, so it can pounce...

You stare up at the deep orange moon and wonder just what the hell is going on in this city...

You let loose a relieved breath you didn't realizes You were holding as your weary eyes spot the lights of the cargo van branded with the wind insignia of your squad's guild.

=====>>>

Somewhere off in the shadows of the city the echoing cry of a grimm resonates through the night...


	2. Alone...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the grimm returns and a young man wakes in a seemingly empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading this x3  
> man i must be excited about the mac cuz this is probably the fastest update ever in my ficfolio ¬~¬

Be the Grimm===>>> return to your world.

Well your fucking on it, it doesn't help that your right leg is mangled, and your throat's practically been blown out, and you'll be damned and if you even mention your exposed intestines 

If you were one of these pathetic humans you see scurrying around the street you'd be dead right now.

Shit at least he's safe, safe and under protection, mission fucking accomplished.

You'd hate to admit it, for once in your 300 years of life you were glad to see one of those shit eating hunters.

You'd have fought that asshole off like you did the rest but.. 

As an underling, your instincts are to flee and submit to higher demons, and while you fought to protect your burden, you were already worn out from breaking through the gateway...you didn't last long.

You almost let him die you stupid shit head, Broderick trusted you and you almost failed him...

No you "did" fail him!, if not for that meddling asswipe of a hunter he'd be dead right now and so would you...

You scowl and spit into the gutter, hurrying your limping gait, damn this leg you might have to ask Broderick to rip it off.

The streets are dark and slick, damp from the previous morning's rain, the time is 3:32 am few people lurk about at these hours, its exactly why you chose to move now.

A hooker beckons to you from across the street , eyes full lust and lips pursed with promises of a good time, you turn your head away with a sneer,  
If she's not willing to bleed She's of no use to you.

Your name is karkat vantas and you are a demon of blood, and wreath

normally you'd feed off your master's blood, since the amount you'd require, would no doubt be lethal to a ordinary humans.

On most occasions you'd only reserve feeding off humans in dire circumstances, for several reasons..

One being that you don't know how to "stop" before its too late, and two unlike your prancy ass master, your venom doesn't numb pain, if anything the fucking acid in your spit makes your bite a shitload worse!

And while your wounds are still fresh and leaking, you don't feel like wasting time pinning a flailing fucktard down while you maul them to death.

Your race needs to be as invisible as possible in these dire circumstances...you can't risk invoking backlash from hunters for Something so trivial.

You weave between buildings, in and out of dark alleys, keeping to the dark corners and shadows, out of the sight of the night's population.

Turning the corner and ducking into a run down building

You come face to face with a portal, a black smoldering, tunnel, the powerful aura emitting from it distorting the space around it. 

Only an alpha demon can make rips in other demmintions like this.

Wearily you eye the portal, the cloaking hex you used to hide its energy is wearing off...

"Shit, why the fuck haven't you closed it already?!"

You don't have enough energy to renew the hex, if it were to become uncloaked the position of the last hive will be blown, Let alone, providing any ass munching hunter stupid enough to investigate the dark aura it's emmiting a one way trip to the underworld! "Arrgh!" you run your sharp nails down your face not only in frustration, but in fear...

Broderick isn't one to leave loose ends, you were sure the meticulous asswipe would have closed the portal thus wiping the trail clean...

What the fuck could be keeping him?, your not sure if you want to know the answer, your stomach flips. 

"Something's Wrong.."  
The realization hits you like a bucket full of bricks.

 

Karkat Vantas =====>>> Abort Mission

"Fuck it!" your going back, the hunters will take care of the kid, your master fucking needs you, and you'll burn in hell before you fail him again!.

Ignoring the pain in your mangled limb hurriedly you slip through the portal, the world around you begins to sway and deteriorate before your overwhelmed by the sensation of being pulled through space, your claws are starting to tear from the flesh of your fingers from the sheer force, the pain is almost unbearable.

You choke on your spit as your bruised ribs constrict under the immense pressure, You feel the newly healed cuts on your face begin to run bright red blood, the hole in your neck bursts open, spraying your face and stinging your eyes, the scream you issue as the pain over takes you, is either lost to the void your currently being yanked through, or stifled by the blood flooding your throat.

You hit the wooden floors with a smack, all the noise and sensation gone as fast as it came.

Behind you the portal bursts into smoldering flames before your eyes..

Portals arnt supposed to close on their own...at least not a portal of that rank...

The pain of transportation has rendered you to exhausted to move, so you lie there until your senses right themselves.

The smell of blood and decay hit your nose as soon as you inhale, your eyes snap open on reflex and the scene your met with makes your heart skip a beat.

The apartment is filled with carnage, blood and the bodies of fallen demons.

The walls are burnt and smoking, furniture strewn all over the apartment.

The place reeks of other demons, which should have been impossible, with the shield your master had previous conjured up.

Slowly you sit up, your chest screaming in protest, your legs wobble as you stand, you need to find your master!

You limp from room to room searching for any signs of life, but finding nothing but the mutilated bodies of lower demons...

"How the fuck did they breach the shield?!"

Slowly you cautiously make your way up the stairs , clinging to the banister for support.

The boys room is empty...pristine as if none of the commotion reached it...

But as you enter your master's room you smell something familiar, you enter the room slowly, your feline instincts making your hair rise, eyes searching until you find her.

Your lungs freeze when you spot her lifeless form sprawled across the mounds of bloodied bodies.

Her long wild hair and long discarded majestic trident were both drenched in fusha blood.

"Faferi..."

 

Dave =====>>> Be a Peeping tom

To be fair...you only stared for a couple if minutes!"

You woke up confused and disoriented as hell, your heads pounding like a motherfucker, and you have no clue where the hell you are!

You stare around the room about as mildly disturbed as any normal person who woke up in a stranger's room would have been.

Your in a bedroom..."nice"

The walls are lined with movies stars from ridiculous movies, you'd never watch even your brother's life depended on "it...sorry Bro", but as you sneer at the countless posters of shitty movie stars, your eye passes something that catches your attention.

A work desk, a simple laptop and lamp resting atop , its not the desk per say That caught your attention.

It was the wall behind it...

Unlike the rest of the room's cheery tan walls, the single wall on that side was painted black, symbols were etched into it with what looks like white chalk.

Instead of posters, countless maps and news clippings covered the wall.

You squint your eyes at the white inscriptions unable to read the language in which it was written.

Its not that you don't recognize what it is, but you can't read it, its angelic improsipher, a language spoken long ago by angels...

Your eyes come to rest on the symbol of a pyramid with a gear like oculus below it and three squiggly ripples above it...

You examine the maps scattered across the wall, on it are several locations circled in bright red marker, why? you can only suspect...

Your eyes are drawn back to the symbol,You think it might be a seal.

but your not entirely sure, but what you do know without a doubt is that this is a hunter's room...  
and you are in their bed.

"Shit..." 

Suddenly the marked off locations make sense, you realize your breathing has sped up and you think you might be hyperventilating.

Taking a deep breath you try to calm yourself down.

Scratch that- you always do a shit job at calming your nerves, who are you fucking kidding?!

At least you slowed your breathing... You feel vary anxious, you don't like this room.

Quietly you pull down the sheets  
Pinning you to the bed, letting them roll to the floor as you shift to stand.

A pain shoots up your spine as you do so but it doesn't stop you from being one stealthy motherfucker. 

Gently you try the doorknob only to find as it twists in your grasp its not locked.

Silently you push open the door an inch peeking out the crack, searching for any signs of the house's owner.

Not spotting anything, you creep out slowly, the lights on the ceiling are super bright.

And Holy shit does It burn your sensitive eyes!  
Cringing you dunk your head and cover your squinted eyes with your hands to block out the offending lights.

That's when you notice the bandages on your arms, quickly you pull up your shirt revealing more bandages no doubt covering the wounds you obtained from the previous night's explosion.

You wonder if Karkat is alright, you sure hope so... Enough deaths are on your conscious.

You quietly creep through the apartment, it looks like no one's home.

Bows and arrows hang from the wall in what you assume to be the living room.

You wonder were the bathroom is, you haven't had a chance to relieve you self since you left Texas...

It takes you going through four other rooms before you manage to locate the bathroom 

Having thrown all caution to the wind believing the quiet apartment was empty for the time being.

But As your eyes lock onto dark toned rune streaked skin, jet black hair, and a set of piercing blue eyes...

you find yourself standing there, mouth slack, staring dumbly at his junk...not really sure what to do or say.

You totally weren't prepared to be greeted with the one hundred percent naked body of your savior.

John ====>>Feel Mildly Violated 

 

That you most certainly do!, scowling you grab a towel and hurl it at the idiot! 

"Bullseye!" you cheer As the towel promptly hits him square in the face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: faferi is the condese they are the same in here.


	3. Sweet Syrup And Runaway Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which john learns of events that took place the night he found the mysterious boy in the alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter but it's important to move things along smoothly...  
> And holy shit doing domestic conversations are horrible i should recruit someo e to help me with thoze because i think its stiff and just blugh.
> 
> ._.

Dave =====>>> Engage in(unnecessary) legendary Pokerface Mode

 

With pleasure...

You sit there, face a mask of apex predatory stone, its so tight to fuck with poker not even the king of hell could read through it, Nothing slips past you and if this not-so-wet-and ho-nakid-now- hunter thinks he can pull information out of you, well... he's got another thing Coming...at least once your done eating.

He's pacing back and fourth in front of the couch, while you sit with your lanky legs pulled up to your chest, a plate of pancakes balancing between them, while you struggle to attempt to keep your mouth full at all times, while drawing out the meal as long as possible...

You quickly realize your having difficulty though.. because Holy shit are you hungry, and Holy fucking shit these are the best pancakes you've had in like forever! 

As quickly as you stuff your mouth, your bodies chewing and swallowing against your mind's will, you wonder if he drugged you.

John =====>>> Watch the weirdo attempt to preform vore on your breakfast.

Your name is Jonathan Hale Egbert (John Egbert for short) and You've stopped pacing, train of thought at a stand still as you watch in horror as your new house guest (who may or may not be a black hole in disguise of a scraggly man) 

Swallow down not only his plate of 12 hearty whole grain pancakes( a family prank), but your plate of four as well.

The man has no shame, you've been planning on interrogating him, but that thought was blindsided when the man started displaying eating habits much like a gulper eel.

You decide You probably should let him know that the plate he's currently scarfing was your breakfast, and that it's rude to eat your host's breakfast without at least asking first!

But the words quickly die in Your throat, your blue eyes widening as you watch him swallow a syrup covered pancake seemingly whole, he didn't even chew!

Whats creepier is the whole time the man's bloodshot eyes are trained on you, and you cant really tell what's going through his head... Damn you Harley for not keeping this creep in the guild's health clinic, and deeming him your burden for the time being!.

Your said house guest starts choking after he tries to scarf two pancakes in his mouth at once.

Heaving a frustrated sigh you move to pat his back only for him to scoot back, away from your grasp and..Growl at you?  
Its not a inhuman noise...more like a human desperately trying to imitate a dogs growl.

You seriously cant see this as threatening Its more amusing then anything, but you back off anyways, if only to ensure he doesn't choke again.

He seems to appreciate this by continuing to stuff his face while givning you the stinkeye

A light buzzing sound accompanied by piano chimes coming from your desk pulls your attention from your more then odd houseguest.

Glancing at the caller I.D before flicking bulky lid of your old school flip phone( because fliphones are badass and no one can tell you otherwise).

You answer with an ill tempered "Hello?" trying little to hide the irritation from your voice.

"Morning john!" immediately you recognise the cheery voice of your tormentor and older cousin..

"God Jade, what did i tell you about calling me this early?"

"Early?!, you call this early?  
It's It's ten o clock john!" 

"Yea, well what if ten just so happens to be considered early on my book!"  
"What!, that's ridiculous, i-

You pull the cell away from your ear, sparing yourself a migraine.

her exasperation is evident from the squawking through the phone, only when she goes quiet do you return the cell to your ear.

"Your weren't even listening to anything i just said were you john?" her flat voice comes through the speaker, the scowl on her face evident.

"Noooo Jade i totally heard it all!"-you add all the snark you can muster, your nose wrinkling , voice taking on a childish pitch."-as if I'd ever pull the cell away from my ear when my super anno-err  
..awesome! favorite cousin was whi-i mean talking to me!, never! that be just rude!, i mean god jade what do you take me for! A tactless hooligan?, definitely not like the one who's currently attempting to eat me out of house and home. Nope not me! " your eyes do a three sixty roll , face mirroring your mock innocence, but where normally your obviously snippy comback would have triggered even more snark and witty words being dealt Jade's end of the call has gone completely silent...

For a beat you think she actually believed you (you've been known for your top notch manipulation abilities in the interrogation department), but after a heart beat you hear Jade's exhale, it sounds exhausted, and tired...

When her words fill your ear her voice has changed from light hearted to serious and redgit.

There is no need for her to cue you in on the nature of calls sudden shift, you shift along with ease,  
Eyes narrowing, instinctively pushing the door to your room shut.

You know to pay attention now this is isn't your sweet bubbly cousin, this is the head of Harley+Egbert Enterprise...

This is your boss

"We lost zohak last night..."  
Her voice was calm but you could hear the underlying fury 

"Ho-"

" A rouge portal appeared out of nowhere last night, the power it was emitting was off the charts...i dispatched sollux's squad to investigate things, see if they could pass through it, its been a long time since a portal this powerful opened anywhere in this region...not with the initial drop in the demonic populance.

Your eyes widen at her words, lips parting a little, as you suck air into your lungs, forcing your body to remember to continue breathing.

Her voice catches on the other side of the line, before she reluctantly continues..

"I..i didn't think, there be an actual risk!, up until now all we've had in the past six months are an occasional high ranker,and harmless low bloods nothing this serious!" Jade pauses again hesitantly , and you can feel her reluctance at revealing what she has to say..

"The way sollux described it...it seemed as if they were wreathes John...real wreathes!"

Jade's voice was raising hysterically.

"We haven't dealt with a wreath in four years!, They couldn't even make it near the portal before they were blindsided, they didn't stand a chance...."

When Jade's side of the phone goes silent you know its your turn to talk but your mouth feels as if your tongue has turned into cotton.

Thoughts spinning throughout your mind, that sicking feeling that something malicious is afoot flooding your gut again, just like it did that night you encountered that unusual demon in the alley.

You consider telling your cousin about the grimm you spotted that night, but think better of it, there's no way for sure to tell if it was a grimm or not just by looking at it. 

It was probably just you being paranoid, no need to worry her even more, before confirming it your self.

So instead, you report the condition of the young man your currently babysitting.

"The kid i found in the alley... did sollux find background on him yet?" 

"No, sollux has been confined to the recovery ward since last night, he'll be staying there recovering until he's giving the "OK" return to his duties..."

"So...In other words we have to wait until nurse joy is ready to free her patient from healing hell, to get any sort of technical work done...." you scowl at the phone, frustrated at the hold up.

" John we both Know Jane takes her job as seriously as we all do!, its just she can be a bit over enthused sometimes!" Jade pointed out amusedly, her bubbly voice returning to light and seemingly carefree.

"Speaking of Mr john doe, im hoping you remembered to fill the subscription for the Concussion he suffered ..." you cringe at how condescending her voice sounded.

"I..may or, may not have recalled you mentioning that." you mumble sheepishly.

"God Dammit john!, you forgot didn't you?!, I knew it ugh, john your such a clusterbrain!" you hate when Jade barrats you, scrunching your nose up, and slightly pulling the phone away from your ear help elevate the noise of her squawking.

You know she' right. You've been nothing if not scatter minded in the past year..

Ever since the death of your father its been increasingly hard to concentrate on anything for more then a few minutes.

His death still seems too surreal for you to accept..as if everything up to this point has been a big prank, inwhich every one but you. Realizes And nobody's laughing. And your your in a perpetual state of waiting.. 

constantly waiting for him to jump out of the shadows screaming some inane line , and gloat about the elaborate prank's success.

Except really...the joke is on you because he is dead, and he wont be jumping from anywhere to surprise you, he won't be wrapping you up in his arms for a warm fatherly embrace, he wont be telling you everything's OK, and that he's sorry for playing such a cruel joke...

Because he's gone! and morning like a four year old isn't going to bring him fucking back!

With a defeated sigh, you run nimble fingers through your tangled black Curls.

A nasty feeling settles at the bottom of your stomach, making your mood take a dramatic plunge off the deep end, really you want nothing more then to curl up in your bed and let sleep clam your thoughts..

A cowards escape but its not like there's anyone there to judge you....

'Wait a min... '

As if on cue, the sound of breaking glass echoes from the somewhere outside the room.

"...shit, Hey jade sorry to cut this conversation short but i've got to run."

"John..  
john what was that i heard?, sounded like breaking glass!, Is someone trying to break into your house john?!"

"W..wait jade no, i jus-"

" should i send for help?"  
the worry was evident in jade's voice reminded you of how shaken your cousin really was.

" Jade please calm down!, i just knocked a glass from my nightstand! No big deal really!"

Jade's breath filled the receivers end with muffled static as she sighed in Relief...before her voice took on a sheepish edge to it.

" oh sorry, i should have assumed that, Ha ha!, always were a clutz john!"

"Right.... Ha Ha ha real funny" you reply with mock irritance, the two of you banter for a few minutes more but your mind is somewhere else entirely.

After assuring her multiple times that you are fine, and everything is under control you tell her you have to go check on your charge.

"Fine ditch your poor cousin in her time of need! you deserve a medal for best cousin john, really you do!"

" Well this cousin really needs to go check on the strange guest he's stuck with, before said guest attempts to eat his eight hundred dollar cabinet set!"

"He can't be that bad john, you said it yourself he only woke up a few hours ago!, you can't judge a guy that fast!"

"Jade the guy literally walked in on me in the bathtub!"

You hiss into the receiver exasperated that she is not getting your point, " it was super ruse!, he didn't even think to knock before yanking open the door!"

"Okay i get it!, he saw your junk, big whoops, serves you right for showering with the curtain open!"

"Wha-how did know i was-"

"John I've lived with you for seven years, i know all your dirty habits...you probably traumatized him with all your crazy tattoos"

"JADE! How could you!...My runes are not crazy!  
These inscriptions were passed down from angels themselves!"

"I know! I know!,i was only joking jeez john don't be such a baby about everything!, anyway i received a case concerning unexplained disappearances, all originating around areas with high h2o quantities..."

"Water?...do you think its the work of a demon?, has any demonic aura been reported...?"

"Not until today, and yes, im positive its a demon, we are still investigating the unexplained influx of them but i wouldn't put it out of my deck, there's a demon using the local waterways to hunt, and humans seem to be its target"

"Shit", you bite out through clenched teeth, if it is a demon there will be no one to rescue demon by now...

"I'm going to go over the details with calliope, and find the most recent abductions lactation to start the investigation..ill drop the file on your desk before you get in, ill see you later john and stay safe!"

"Same for you, bye Jade!"

You wait for the line to go dead before hanging up, setting the phone on its stand and promptly barating your self for getting drawn back into conversation with jade instead of scopeing out your house!

"Ugh whats done is done, no use in crying over melted gushers..."

Subconsciously Your eyes scan over your room once, looking for missing items and tampered with valuables, but nothing seems out of place.

The apartment is silent, the noise you heard earlier seems so long ago, even though it was only a few moments.

The heavy feeling of apprehension grinds on your nerves as you slowly open the bedroom door, what your met with is not what you expected, but equally shocking...

An empty apartment, and a broken window.

 

Dave =====>>> Dine and dash 

You scowl as the thought of that cheesy game Crosses your mind, even if it is exactly what your doing, as you jog down the street, leaving the hunter and his delicious dishes behind.

You cannot believe your luck, were only waiting for an opportunity, you assumed it would have taken longer but sure enough when his phone rung.. he shut the door leaving you to your own deviances.

It hadn't occurred to you, that maybe you should have evsdropped, and listened for any information that could prove useful to you, you were way to busy hoping he didn't come out and shoot your brains out for breaking one of his Windows, since the door refused to open...it seemed to be blessed with more of that bullshit angelic improsipher...

Not that its matters much anyways, it's not like your about to prance your fine ass back and graciously apologise for breaking his god damn window!

Quickly you dash through alleyways and backstreets, trying to find the place you and Karkat were separated.

You've yet to see any sign of the underling after that night...  
If only you ran when he told you to...god dammit your nit going to loose another friend to this stupid strider heritage bullshit.

Your foot catches mid sprint ant you find yourself tumbling to the ground, OK so maybe you should have been focusing on where you were going instead of having an internal brat attack. 

Standing up, you brush your self off, and take in the sight of torn jeans and scaped knees, you find yourself scowling disapprovingly at the irony of your situation. Once upon a time, a fall like this wouldn't have shifted a hair on your head.

The suns still high in the sky by the time you give up searching for the portal, and your missing phone, there's still no sign of karkat and while you'd never admittedly say it out loud, his absence was grinding on your nerves more and more as the minutes tic by.

The street your currently limping down, is only mildly populated, most of its inhabitants lingering in their suburban back yards, with pools and grills, the smell of burning hickory and coal lace the late summer breeze.

You Wander how things are going on in texas, and just exactly how your supposed to make it to the hunters moon when your practically a walking beckoning point.

"He said allies are everywhere..."

But how the hell are you supposed to know who to trust, and not to...?

You sigh to yourself as you began to search for an abandoned building or a least somewhere to hide when night comes.

It's been hours...You want to rest, your head is killing you and your not really sure why, but the thought of being left out in the open after sundown chill you to your bones.

And so you push and push and push forward following what you are hoping to be the last remaining remnants of your keen sense of direction, that is until your body decides say "fuck you Dave" 

Your knees buckle over, and your body soon follows, too dizzy to stop the ground from speeding up to meet you.

The last thing your brain registers before fading out is cool soft pebbly sand beneath your cheek, and odd sparks dancing around, playing hide and seek at the edge of your swiftly fading sight.

You sense the presence of demons but you dont have enough energy to fight the darkness consuming you...maybe you should have stayed with the hunter...

Your name is Dave Strider and you and the rest of your race are undeniably fucked.


End file.
